


Mother's Day for Fathers

by IngridAnne24



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline visits her father to find out what happened with her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day for Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really curious about the story behind Caroline's mother. All we know is she cheated on Martin Channing and was gotten rid of "in a society way"
> 
> Happy Mother's Day!

It was Mother's Day, but in Max and Caroline's apartment, it hardly meant anything. Max hadn't seen her mother in years, and Caroline hadn't seen hers for over twenty. Their image of a mother was very different other peoples.

Caroline barely remembered her mother, but there was some bits. She remembered a tall, thin woman with shiny blonde hair. She remembered her flowy gestures, very similar to Caroline's own gestures. Her voice was also high and loud, just like Caroline's. Caroline recalled sitting in her mother's lap, but her mother's arms would dangle, not touching her daughter. And while Caroline could imagine her mother's loud laugh, she also saw her mother's sad face when she interacted with Caroline's father. Looking back, Caroline supposed there was something going on there, hence why her mother cheated.

“Hey, did you hear me?”

Caroline's head snapped up and she stared blankly at Max. “Huh?”

“I said we have to deliver these cupcakes to that house for Mother's Day,” Max said, rolling her eyes.

“Oh. Where is it?”

“Jesus Christ, I've said this a million times,” Max said with a sigh, then she said the address.

Caroline perked up. “That's near the prison my father is in.”

Max shrugged with a small smile. “Oh, yeah, guess so.”

“Can we stop there?”

“This family is sending us a car to drive us to their house, but maybe we can stop by and visit Marty.”

Caroline raised an eyebrow. “'Marty?'”

“Yeah, we're bros, me and Marty Channing.”

Caroline rolled her eyes and laughed. “You're ridiculous.”

When the girls got downstairs, there was indeed a car waiting for them. The driver got out and opened the door for them. It had been a while that Caroline was in a vehicle that didn't smell like urine or vomit or really any disgusting thing you can think of. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it as long as she could.

What felt like a second later, Max was elbowing her. 

“Caroline, we're at the prison.”

“What about the cupcakes?”

“I delivered those already.”

Caroline gaped at Max and looked around the car, looking for the cupcakes, like she didn't believe Max.

“You... what?”

“You fell asleep almost as soon as you got into the car, dummie. I just look the cupcakes and delivered them.”

“Oh. This car is just really nice, I guess.”

“Well, come on, this was your idea,” Max said as she helped Caroline out of the car.

“Like you don't want to see my dad.”

“Do they do conjugal visits here?”

Caroline scoffed. “No, I don't think so and please never say that again. It's gross.”

“You don't want a little brother or sister?” Max asked in a faux-serious voice.

“No, especially from you.”

“Why? The kid could have huge boobs,” Max said with a growing grin. “To match their huge dick.”

Caroline spun around. “Maaax, please.”

Caroline said this loud enough to have inmates look out their cell doors. Caroline quickly lifted up her head proudly, turned around, and marched down the hall towards the room where her father was waiting.

As soon as she got there, she ran into her father's arms and was quickly enveloped in a strong hug. 

“Hi, Sweetheart,” he whispered to her. Caroline didn't say anything; she just enjoyed the hug until the guard told them they had to separate.

“Hello, Max,” Martin said to Max with a big smile.

“Sup,” Max replied, obviously trying to be cool around him. Caroline rolled her eyes.

“So, what brings you by?” Martin asked as he sat down. Caroline and Max sat across from him.

“We had a cupcake delivery nearby so I thought I'd drop by,” Caroline said with a grin.

Martin eyed his daughter with his eyebrow cocked and Caroline's gaze dropped down to her knees.

“I'd like to think I know my daughter better than that. Why are you really here?”

Caroline sighed and looked up at her father. She wanted to ask this question for a long time and ever since her father was put into prison it has been weighing on her even more.

“What happened to my mother? I know she cheated on you and was sent away, but there must be more to it.”

Martin nodded like he expected this question. He smiled to show Caroline that he wasn't offended by the question.

“Your mother was unhappy, Caroline,” he said plainly. Caroline stared at him for a couple seconds, thinking he was done, but he continued. “I loved your mother, but she didn't love me. We dated a couple times, then slept together a couple times, but she didn't feel it. She broke it off with me, but a few weeks later she showed up to tell me she was pregnant. She didn't come from a rich family so she wasn't sure what to do.”

Caroline broke her eye contact with her father to look at Max, who was clearly at a loss to say so Caroline looked back at Martin and nodded at him to continue. 

“I convinced her the best option was to stay with me so she could be taken care of and she agreed. Everything seemed to be fine until you were born,” Martin stopped, went to put his hand on Caroline's, but remembered the prison's rules. “Let me just say that was the most wonderful moment of my life, seeing my beautiful little daughter for the first time. Loud and beautiful from the very beginning.”

Caroline beamed then told her father to keep going. She knew this story was going to be sad, so she just wanted to get it over with.

“Your mother seemed pretty happy at first. She did the usual first-time-mother thing. She held you, she smiled at you, she kissed you on the head. But when we got home from the hospital, it changed. She was very distant and only seemed to do her motherly duties out of necessity. She insisted she would do it herself, but she never seemed happy about it. Family members told me it was postpartum depression and it would pass, but by the time you were four, she didn't change. Now that you were a little more independent, she went out more which started to improve her mood.” Martin paused and let out a shaky breath. He didn't look at Caroline. “Turns out that was because she met another man. A family member saw them and the word spread quickly. Your grandmother quietly offered your mother a sum of money to leave and never speak to us again, which she took. I'm not sure where she is. It's possible she and that man went and started another family.”

Caroline watched her father the whole time he told this story and she continued to do so. He wasn't looking at her though, and she could see obvious pain in his eyes. She had never seen a look like that in her father and it made her heart ache. 

“It was a sad time,” Martin continued, “but it made me spend more time with you and I don't regret that. You had your nanny, but I wanted to be like a mother to you, too.

Caroline couldn't stand it anymore. She got to her feet, walked around the table, and gave her father a huge hug. He smelled like the prison, but he also somehow smelled like how Caroline always remembered. Before she could stop herself, tears started flowing down her face. Despite the fact she was crying, she also found herself laughing.

“Happy Mother's Day, Daddy.”


End file.
